


Mistreat Me Right

by BornToLose



Series: Blurb weekends [14]
Category: Vain (Band)
Genre: Multi, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:01:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27325489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BornToLose/pseuds/BornToLose
Summary: Davy chooses you as a prey after his gig.
Relationships: Davy Vain/Reader, Davy Vain/You
Series: Blurb weekends [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1941553
Kudos: 2





	Mistreat Me Right

You meet Davy at a small venue gig when he walks towards where you're standing by the bar after the show. He starts flirting with you for a few minutes before getting right to the point and asking if you want to have sex with him. You already found him hot up on the stage with his black leather pants with cut-outs, lots of necklaces, black nail polish and eyeliner, so of course, you agree.

You follow him as he pushes through the crowd to find a more spacious place - ideally with security cameras. "I like being filmed while pursuing my hobby," he explains with a smirk.

Once Davy finds a camera that's perfectly angled to capture the two of you, he attacks your lips. You push him back against the wall and tug at his hair before holding his hands above his head when they start roaming your body. He's visibly enjoying it already and desperately bucks his hips into yours, telling you over and over again how much he needs you.

His whines get more frustrated as you undo his pants with your free hand and just to see his reaction, you give him a few strokes before letting go again. "Fuck, just do it," he groans every time, obviously craving your touch.

When you're about to release his hands, he's quick to stop you, though. You grin and kneel in front of him, pinning his hands against the wall as you decide to finish it off with your mouth.

After Davy gets down from his high, you begin walking away and he calls after you, a hint of disappointment in his voice. "Hey, hot stuff? Will I see you again?"

"Maybe," you reply with a suppressed smirk, knowing you're definitely going to his band's next show.


End file.
